Let us Brave season 1: Strangativicties
Let us Brave Strangativicties is the first season in the Let us Brave series... it's about Theo Fishermen, Oliver Manson, Jeff Thompson XXVI & Luckey Star - and about their expirience on school, where strange activities keep happening... LuB season 1 is a Mystery Thriller with some Comedy & Horror slipped in... The new guy... Theo Fishermen is new at his school and he diirectly notice's how mysteriously everyone is doing... such as: * Jeff is alway's reading a book with a star * Violet is a ghost * Oliver doesn't want him to be nosey * J.T's message's on the wall * Bernard eats butter * etc... (titel refference: the fact that theo is new) Prank Gone WRONG Maurice & Luckey are the prank masters but Theo thinks he can do better... but in order to do so, he first gotta find out more about everything (wich he whasn't allowed to do) Theo finds out about the 3 things: # Maurice pranks everyone before they can prank him # Maurice hasn't pranked Theo yet # Luckey is dangerous this combination is usefull to make a "prank gone wrong" prank where you pretend the other persons prank to go wrong... (titel refference: most titels on youtube prank videos) CreepyPasta there is this creepy pasta going on around halloween as theory on how Violet might've died... but what Theo didn't expect coming is that Oliver is a murderer... to survive, Theo had to join Oliver & Jeff's group... but there is more going on as there's still no clue on how Violet actually died or why Oliver is doing this... (titel refference: creepypasta (a populair creepy storytelling on the internet often rumored to be true in urban legends)) Secrets n Stuff in this episode its being revealed how many mysteries there are going on: # who is J.T? # who took the L away? # why L? # who killed Violet? # why does Oliver kill? # whats up with Luckey? # why is Bernard alway's eating butter? # whats with Jeff and his starbook? # what is Teresa's background story? # how is Martin on the background of every beef? Theo wanted to resolve all this but Oliver keeps him in his cave... when Theo finally escaped they could've make Oliver also try to resolve all this... but then Teresa gets brainwashed by the Media... (titel refference: deadmau5 - ghosts n stuff) 1+1=window now, 1+1=window is actually metaphoricly for something deeper... the media... they corrupt reality with their fake news and hidden advertisement and people are following the wrong rules just becous they're told to... for example, some people create rules around creativity while there isn't supose to be... but without these rules its easier for you to make conspiracy theories like these and thats where this episode is about... conspiracy theories that are actually more truthfull then you think... 11 day's after this episode, MatPat has created a video about how the media and "the news" corrupts all this and why they're doing it... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIn33sDwKqQ this video describes pretty much the whole message of the episode except for 1 thing... the creativity part... thats where Dont Hug Me Im Scared comes in... if you payed attention to the background you may have already seen the 3 characters from DHMIS with the text "whats your favorite idea?" above it... as refference for not only where you can find more about it... but also as refference for this being an ad... yes! the school makes an advertisement to 6 suposely disturbing youtube videos... luckely this episode has an happy end as Teresa finally gets her memories back but its still a bit corrupted as she say's 1+1=50... 50! look at the cipher hints on the backgrounds... (titel refference: the 1+1=window trick) Beef Withness alway's when there's a beef, you can see Martin on the background... so this time, Theo wants to know how & Oliver wants to know why... but the answere is less interesting then they expected... luckily for them are Luckey & Teresa fighting but when Teresa & Violet become Verileta, things get crazy... this episode is full of philosophy, answere's, epic battles, chasing, movie refference's & more... (titel refference: the fact that martin see's all battles) Welcome to Hell Violet finds out where Bernard whas since december... its up to Theo & Teresa to get Bernard out of hell but they meet some strange monsters and a tentacle called Tentakuro... the demon of wisdom... meanwhile, Jeff gets pranked by Luckey & Maurice and the fight... but Theo cant see this sensational amusement cous he's helping Bernard and he keeps whinning about it... but when they find out WHY Bernard wha in hell, they feel shrekt... (titel refference: they enter DemonWorld) Death vs Lillith in december, Oliver & Luckey asked Lillith to kill Theo but she had no permissions from Death... but now that she has, she first has to fight Death and win... but its 2 immortals with magic powers fighting so ofcourse Theo, Jeff, Oliver & Martin wanna see that... and since Luckey turns out to be Kobal in a Lucifer's Ultra Cynical Kobal Youngster form, he can bring them to the arena... when this battle takes way too long the janitor deicedes that they should play chess in the laws of Death with the 5 kids as piece's (wich is weird cous its 16 vs 16) (titel refference: death & lillith are fighting in this episode) Around the World in this episode, the kids are learning about Tristhoffer Colombia and Teresa & Bernard figured that the earth is actually flat... but Theo doesn't beleave them so he tries to convince them that the earth is round... when only Oliver & Jeff beleave him, is there only 1 person who's willing to teach them some history & geography... his name is DJ12totheDmasterDAMDOUGH-Domo-San Tacotillia Juando El Dros-2D-Kun... after all, this IS an episode about wasabi potato chips... but everytime Theo is confused, it gets faster... and other refference's to music & memes... and becous this is an april fools joke, this episode is educational... (titel refference: daft punk - around the world) Epic Monster Magic Battle Cards Jeff has worked on a card game about monsters & magic... and they play it... but the episode is secretly an ad for the Let us Brave card game... becous the media has corrupted the world and now ads are taking over our favorite shows... dont worry, this card game is free... the second half of the episode focusses more on forshadowing the next episode (after this episode, they find out about violet's full story but the LuB timeline is in sync with ours so they already know all this in the next episode so the next episode will be a flashback episode...) (titel refference: they're playing the card game Let us Brave Epic Monster Magic Battle Cards) Pretty in Red in this flashback episode (halloween 2015) it is finally being told how Violet died & who the other 2 kids were that died at the same moment... Oliver killed Sam, Maurice & Luckey killed Violet & the teachers DID kill the 3th person... this eventually ends up becoming the red night of halloween... (titel refference: pretty in pink) School Trippin 1/2: The Rollercoaster they go on a school trip to a new rollercoaster... but the line is way too long... and Benjamin is also at the park... this is going to be the day to never forget... (titel refference: schooltrip & they trippin... and they ride a rollercoaster) School Trippin 2/2: The Bloody Plottwist Bernard got killed in part 1 of the 2 part finale... now it is time to defeat Benjamin D Puppet & The Teacher and save the day... (titel refference: schooltrip & they trippin... and the mystery thriller turns into a horror movie)Category:Episodes